High-speed marine vessels that plane on a water surface or hydroplanes are generally known in the art. Hydroplanes typically ride at high speeds upon an air cushion formed between the hull bottom and a surface of the water. Hydroplane hulls generally include an air tunnel between a pair of spaced apart sponsons. Air flows in a tunnel formed between the two sponsons and a high pressure develops in the tunnel forcing the undersurface of the hull out of the water.
Hydroplaning hulls are known to be fast and maneuverable, however must be carefully controlled in confused seas or certain types of wave patterns. If the lift on the forward portion of the hull becomes too great the hydroplane may destabilize and exceed safe operational attitude limits, Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a high-speed vessel that has an improved performance and stability and has the ability to operate in various water conditions.